


Notice Me

by Morgana



Series: Self-Discovery [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam gives in to temptation, just for a moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me

It was all Buffy Summers' fault. If she hadn't wanted to go to Cordelia's stupid party, the three of them would've spent Saturday night over at Xander's house, watching movies like they did most weekends. But Buffy wanted to 'take her boys out', and Xander was way too whipped to ever tell her no, so here they were. Will didn't want to admit it, but he had a bit of a hard time saying no to Buffy as well - she was just so damn cute, especially when she got all excited about something. Sometimes he wondered why he couldn't have fallen in love with her instead. God knows it would've been so much simpler than wanting the one person he knew he could never have.

"Hey, cheer up. Nobody who looks as incredibly hot as you gets to mope around at parties."

Will turned around and raised one eyebrow at the petite blonde who leaned back against her boyfriend's chest. "Can't help it. Most beautiful girl in the room's throwin' herself away on a bloke who doesn't deserve to even kiss her feet, won't even give me a second look." He let his eyes droop slightly and swept them down over her and back up. "Course, might be able to fix that if you wanna ditch the wanker here, pet."

"Spike!" Her delighted shriek and giggle mingled with Xander's, "Hey, standing right here!", and Will's smirk gave way to an open grin. He'd confided in Buffy about Spike a few weeks ago, after his sister had decided to make him over, and to his complete surprise, she'd adored the alter ego he'd come up with. And while he knew he'd never really be nearly as close to cool as Spike was, pretending to flirt with Buffy and basking in her laughter helped ease some of the ache in his chest a little.

Liam glowered at the cozy little threesome across the room. It was bad enough that Will had showed up for Cordelia's party looking like some kind of punk sex god, but he'd had to watch him spend most of the evening teasing a small blonde girl and her boyfriend. And since when did Will know how to tease like that? He didn't think he'd ever seen the other boy look so relaxed, so comfortable and self-assured as he did when talking to the pair, and it made him want to see more. Worse than watching the foreplay for what was almost certainly some kind of kinky threesome, though, was knowing that Will had never so much as glanced over at him.

"Baby brother's doing pretty good, isn't he?" Darla slid her arm through his, leaning her cheek against his bicep with a soft laugh. "Gotta say, I was starting to think he'd never come out of his shell."

"You might want to cover the part about not hitting on other guys' girlfriends before he gets himself beat up," Liam told her, trying to smile as he looked down at her.

"Buffy? You think he's hitting on Buffy?" She laughed again. "Baby, she doesn't have the parts to get him interested." The very casualness of her words left Liam reeling and he almost missed her next words. "Too bad, really, cause she's a nice girl. It would've been good for Will if he could fall for someone like her."

The wistful, slightly melancholy tone of her voice in regards to her brother was something he didn't think he'd ever heard before. "Sounds like you really do care for him," he teased gently.

"Don't tell him, though. The little runt's unbearable enough as it is."

"My lips are sealed," he promised her, leaning down to kiss her temple. "You wanna dance, or go outside for a bit?"

Darla tilted her head back and smiled up at him. "Let's go outside." She glanced over at her brother again, who had turned to look at her at some point. Waving at him, she took Liam's hand and drew him towards the door to the patio, neither looking back to see the pain in the blue eyes that watched them go.

Will tried to forget about the sight of his sister in the arms of the man he wanted. They'd looked comfortable together, like Xander and Buffy, and he knew how crazy about each other his friends were. If his sister had found anything like that, he couldn't interfere with it. But still, he had to wonder if maybe things had been just a little bit different...

"Earth to Spike! You in there, man?"

He blinked at Xander, then shook his head. "Sorry, got distracted for a second there. Blame it on that shirt you're wearin'. Would've thought havin' a girlfriend like Buffy woulda given you some style, but you're -"

"A black hole of fashion?" Buffy chimed in, laughing at the disgruntled expression that passed over her boyfriend's face just before he started to tickle her. She shrieked with laughter and wriggled away. "No fair starting with the fingers! I-I mean, um..."

Both boys watched the immediate blush start creeping up towards her hairline with undisguised amusement. Finally Xander took pity on her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay, honey. We know you're a big pervert, but we love you anyway."

"Shut up," was her inelegant reply, muffled by his shirt.

Xander kissed the top of her head, then bent to whisper in her ear, and Will took that opportunity to slip away, muttering something about getting a drink. He was happy for his friend that he'd found a girl like Buffy, but sometimes seeing them together was hard. They were so warm and affectionate, so tender with each other that he was left with a lump in his throat and a wistful longing to share that kind of bond with someone.

And if Will were being honest with himself, he'd have to admit that he didn't want someone - he wanted Liam. Of course, he wasn't about to try for him, but that didn't stop the tightness in his chest from grabbing hold every time he saw him. When somebody shouldered past him in the hallway and shoved him into a figure that was leaning against the wall, the voice that rang in his ears made his head spin. "Hey, watch it!"

Liam glared at the asshole that couldn't even be bothered to turn around, then turned to deal with the guy that had just spilled a drink all over his chest. "That wasn't meant for you, by the -" Blue eyes and white hair made him stop mid-sentence. "Will?"

"S-sorry," he muttered. "I'll just -" A hand shot out to stop him, curling around his arm and freezing him in his tracks.

"You don't have to run away from me, Will." He turned around slowly, the new look making him seem almost like a stranger. A strange hunger to get closer made Liam take a step towards him and Will tilted his head back, instinctively licking his lips. A low sound, almost like a moan, tore free before the older boy could control it. "Do it again."

"What?"

"Lick your lips." He stared hungrily at Will's mouth until his tongue slipped out again, the pink tip trailing wetly over his lips, and then looking wasn't enough. Liam bent his head and by the time Will realized what he was doing, it was too late to move away. His mouth descended, covering Will's in a kiss that was surprisingly tender. Something soft and wet teased his lips, and when Will opened for it, Liam's tongue slid inside to stroke his.

Will's head spun, making the world around him tilt crazily. He moaned softly and reached up, one hand clutching Liam's shoulder while the other poured what was left of his drink down his back. Liam didn't seem to notice the liquid, because he wrapped an arm around Will's waist and pulled him in close, deepening the kiss.

He was lost. The taste of Will was enough to get him drunk, but Liam didn't care. He rubbed his tongue against Will's, enticing it to follow as he drew back and then thrust forward, mimicking the ageless rhythm that thrummed in his blood. Will's fist tightened in his shirt as he pressed closer, and that's when he felt it.

The unmistakable feel of another hard cock pressed against their own made both boys freeze for a second. They stood in shock until a voice nearby called out, "Get a room, man!" Liam's head jerked back and he wrenched out of Will's embrace, staggering backwards for a step or two before he whirled and hurried off down the hall, ignoring Will's plaintive cry for him to stop.

He practically ran to the bathroom, where he locked the door with shaking hands. God, what had he done? He'd kissed Will! No, he'd practically molested Will, right there in the middle of the hallway where anybody could've seen them. He hadn't even asked if it was okay to kiss him! And while he might tell himself that Will had obviously liked it, Liam knew that was no excuse. 

He shuddered at the memory of Will's reaction, how he'd clutched his shirt, the soft sound of his moan, the way his eyes seemed to grow huge just before he kissed him and they fluttered shut. Oh yeah, Will had wanted it, given himself over to it with an abandon that made his head swim, especially when he remembered the hard length that had risen against his thigh to brush his own aching - an unmistakable tingle shot through his balls and Liam's eyes widened.

"Shit," he swore, fingers fumbling with the fastenings on his jeans in a desperate attempt to get them open before he completely disgraced himself. He succeeded just in time to see the first strand of come land on the bathroom rug, and somehow managed to snatch up a towel to hold against himself as he rode out the rest of his climax, biting his lip to stifle the moans that would've brought the other partygoers hurrying over to listen at the door.

When at last he could think clearly again, Liam leaned back against the door and looked ruefully down at the crumpled and stained hand towel. Cordy would have a fit if she found out about this, and he couldn't blame her. Folding the towel over, he found a dry spot and cleaned himself up as best as he could, then went to the sink to try and rinse off the evidence of his sin. A flash of dark cloth in the mirror in front of him tried to draw his attention, but the young man kept his head down. He didn't dare look up, too afraid of what kind of sloe-eyed, lascivious monster he might find in the glass.


End file.
